one fine holiday
by last vampire
Summary: treize comes home for the holidays, and zechs has somethings to tell him. please review 13x6


Yay I am finally writing my Gundam wing fan fic  
  
13x6  
  
I don't own Gundam wing  
  
Zechs is 16 Treize is 21, Treize has been away at college and comes home for the holidays, I am not going with the gundam wing story line its an alternate universe.  
  
All in Treize p.o.v in less I state it to be other wise.  
  
Chapter one: how I love you.  
  
It was my least favorite time of the year. Christmas, it just reminds me of how alone I am in this god-forsaken world. Although its all my fault, you see I have fallen in love with my foster brother. Who by the way is only 16, not good. But if you ever see him you will know why I am head over heels for this young man. His hair is spun silk the color of the purest yellow. His eyes are the most breath taking of crystal blue. His body, oh lord help me his body is that of a god, its perfect in every way. And yet I add again he is only 16, and to my knowledge as straight as a sword.  
  
"Treize!!!" I hear as the door to my families mansion fly's open. And I find my self imprisoned in the arms of that god. Zechs. I hold him tight to me. He pulls back and stares in to my eyes. " I have missed you Treize. Why didn't you come home for thanks giving?"  
  
I let the boy move out of my arms. " I was really busy Zechs I didn't have time. But I am here for a hole month, but I fear you'll grow tired of me."  
  
He laughs at me and gives me his warmest smile. " I will never grow tired of you Treize." I will hold you to that Zechs.  
  
"Treize my boy your home, please come inside and get warm, Zechs you know better then to stand outside with out a coat on in the middle of winter." My father appears in the doorway. And ushers us both inside. Once inside I can feel the warmth on my face and the smells of the delicious dinner cooking. I am taken back by it all. Suddenly I feel a hand on my face and open my eyes, when I closed them I have no idea.  
  
"Treize are you well?" Zechs asks me, the look of concern warms my heart.  
  
" Yes I am quite fine, I was just reminiscing that's all." He smiles warmly at me once more.  
  
" Good because I have a lot planed for when you're here." has says this and walks away from me and joins the rest of the family. If only he knew what I thought of when he said that he would never look at me the same way. As I enter the family room I am bombarded with hugs and kisses from aunts and uncles I haven't seen since last Christmas. Dinner is served and every one wants to know of my adventures at college. I explain its all the same as the last year nothing new or exciting. Then my mother asks the invertible.  
  
" Treize hunny why haven't you brought a girl home with you yet?" I almost spit my wine out at her.  
  
"Like I have said in the past, there is no woman out there as good as you." Every one smiles but I don't believe my mother is buying it but she lets the subject drop. Through out the meal I would look up from my dinner to see Zechs both not eating and staring at me, but of course once he notices that I notice then he turns away. This makes me smile on the inside, maybe he really dos miss me. After dinner I announce that I am going for a walk.  
  
"Treize hunny please bundle up it is very cold out there and I wouldn't want you catching a chill." My mother says wrapping a scarf around my neck. I smile and kiss her cheek. I begin my trek to find my bench. The bench in the middle of our rose garden. Although the roses are long since expired I still find it beautiful. The snow as white and untouched as my beautiful Zechs. Not long after I sit down I hear someone coming and I automatically know who it is.  
  
" You know Zechs its not nice to sneak up on some one." I turn to see his shocked face. " Is it?"  
  
He smiles and sits down next to me on the bench. " No it's not nice to try and startle an old man such as your self." He says smiling brightly at me. Oh he's going to get it for that one.  
  
" I will give you two seconds heads start before I make you pay for that comment. One" he gets up and starts to run. "Two!!" I say as I get up and run after him. He's fast I do give him credit but of course not fast enough I catch him and tackle him to the ground. I feel his fingers dig in to my coat and start to tickle me. The game is lost and I find my self-looking up in to his crystal blue eyes. He face takes on a sadden look.  
  
" I have missed you desperately Treize, I die when you leave." He says to me in the saddest voice. He lowers his chest to rest on mine and hugs me. I wrap my arms around him tightly. One hand stroking his long hair.  
  
" I know Zechs and I am sorry. This is my last year at school then I will be permently here." I could feel his tears against my neck. Then suddenly I felt his lips kiss my neck softly. He then sat up just enough to look at me.  
  
" I love you Treize." My heart stopped did he mean it the way I did or did he mean as a brother.  
  
"Zechs." His lips silenced me. My hands shot up and wrapped around tightly holding him to me. But just as we started he pulled back horror written on his face.  
  
" I am sorry Treize I didn't mean to." He jumped up and ran to the house. I was stunned to say the least at what just happened. I realized that he was running away from me and that I had to stop him. Tell him it was ok what he did for I loved him to.  
  
"Zechs, stop, wait," I tried but he ran in to the house and most likely to his secret hiding spot.  
  
Well what do you think please review 


End file.
